halofandomcom-20200222-history
Tombstone
The map was designed by video game company Certain Affinity. Tombstone is a remake of the map Hang 'Em High from Halo: Combat Evolved. Background Tombstone has numerous significant discrepancies between itself and the Halo: Combat Evolved Multiplayer map, Hang 'Em High, including explosives Fusion Coils, the inclusion of background objects such as street lamps and soda machines, certain tweaks to account for Halo 2's jump height, and of course a major graphical and aesthetic overhaul. Gameplay Tombstone features a similar weapon set as Hang 'Em High. Tombstone spawning weapons are unique in two ways; It is the only map where the primary spawning weapon is the BR55 Battle Rifle, and it is the only map to have two starting weapons, the Battle Rifle and the M7/Caseless Submachine Gun. The map features two Overshields, both of which are located on adjacent locales on the map, one in the canal at the bottom of the map, and the other across the map from the first, inside the control room. A M19 SSM Rocket Launcher lies in the canal, opposite of the Overshield. An Energy Sword spawns on a platform at the top of the map, and the only way to reach it is by running across a long bridge that is completely exposed to sniper fire from almost anywhere on the map. Despite its power, the sword often spends entire matches untouched simply because it is too risky to retrieve. The large crane in the middle and center of the map sports a SRS99C-S2 AM Sniper Rifle on top of it, savvy, adept and capable players can get up there quickly, grab the sniper, and rush to one of the neighboring platforms and camp there. Also, very clever players will get the Sniper Rifle and the Energy Sword, making them even tougher. There are also far more Shotguns scattered across the map than there are in Hang 'Em High. Trivia *There is a soda machine that has BLAST soda inside on this map. *A picture of the original Hang 'Em High is on the main screen in the control room. *A box with a picture of the M6D Pistol can be seen on a crate that's behind the right side of the fence that is stretched over the water trench in the middle of the map, there is also an M6D pistol out of the box, but it is unknown if there's a way to get to it. *The destroyed city of Mombasa can be seen in the distance, and the map itself feels similar to the area of Voi. *Tombstone is the only map in Halo 2 to have 8 territories, the games limit. This includes Sword spawn, blue base, red base, red bunker, blue bunker, center, command center and the section of blue base where a ramp with a large piece of sheet metal covering it. *Tombstone was added to Halo 2 in the Blastacular Pack. *Tombstone is exclusive to the Xbox version of Halo 2 which is backwards compatible on Xbox 360. It is not available for the Halo 2 Windows Vista. *This map was used to represent Caboose's mind in episode 100 of the popular machinima series, Red vs. Blue, Church commented that "Man, this place has REALLY gone to hell..." *The facility was most likely destroyed during the events of Halo 3. *As seen in the first picture the buildings in the background seem a lot more different than the ones seen in New Mombasa. They have antennas and shapes sticking out everywhere. *Hang 'Em High was an abandoned Forerunner burial site, which matches up with why Tombstone was named Tombstone, and why in Hang 'Em High's description it is stated "Tombstones For Everyone" *Originally, attempting to Superbounce out of the map worked, but Bungie has created a death barrier to prevent wanderers. *This is the only map to date to show a close-up of the ruins of New Mombasa. Images Image:H2_Tombstone02sm.jpg|Tombstone Image:CTFTombstone.jpg|A CTF game on Tombstone. Image:Slayertombstone.PNG|A Slayer game on Tombstone. Sources Category:Halo 2 Category:Games